


Texting

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, M/M, mary morstan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Sherlock returns from the fall. John is angry but still keeps in contact with Sherlock.





	Texting

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I have Mary in this. But---

          _sorry I hurt you at restaurant. Well, no I'm not. You deserved it JW_

          _John, stupid of me. But nervous to see you SH_

          _mary wants me to meet with you JW_

          _do you? want to meet with me SH_

          _you fucked with me. I mourned you. JW_

          _sorry again and I won't bother you anymore SH_

          _I'll be at flat in hour JW_

* * *

*NEXT DAY*

          _best friend? Me? Flattered. Will help with wedding. SH_

* * *

*TWO DAYS LATER*

          _Mary working late. you and me? dinner at angelos ok? JW_

          _ok. Wedding talk? SH_

          _Anything BUT JW_

* * *

*NEXT MORNING*

          _fun talking about cases again. like old days.JW_

          _can always join me SH_

          _Mary doesn't like idea of me running all over town with you. Too dangerous. JW_

          _You know what? SCREW MARY! Let me know when.JW_

* * *

*THREE DAYS LATER*

          _good one. Meet me at police headquarters soon as possible. SH_

* * *

*A WEEK LATER*

          _john, did you calm Mary down? Won't ask you on cases anymore SH_

          _will come to flat tonite. Mary will NOT tell me what to do! JW_

* * *

*LATE THAT NIGHT*

          _Sherlock I wanted to JW...._ delete message

          _thanks for the evening. And the tea JW_

          _John just like old times..SH_

          _wish it could be like that again JW......_ delete message

          _you can always come here for a cup of tea SH_

* * *

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

          _Sherlock are you awake? JW_

          _for you John always SH........_ delete message

          _yes John SH_

          _I can't take her anymore. she nags and she's not that great in bed JW_

          _Damn, forget I said that JW_

          _don't marry her SH......._ delete message

          _can i show you what I can do in bed JW....._ delete message

          _watching porno again in the living room? SH_

          _I do NOT watch porno Sherlock JW_

          _yes you do. SH_

          _you watch, but on the sly SH_

          _no I don't JW_

          _I know you DO something, because I used to hear you in the bathroom SH_

          _and I'd love to have you touch SH_......delete message

          _let me touch JW_...... delete message

          _goodnite Sherlock JW_

* * *

*TWO DAYS LATER -LATE AT NIGHT*

          _Sherlock I want to kiss you JW......._ delete message

          _I'm at home and drunk. Mary is out with friends JW_

          _take a cab here SH_

          _afraid I'd do something you won't like...like fucking you. JW_ .......delete message

          _no, too drunk. maybe come over tomorrow night. She is working late JW_

          _I will welcome you with open arms...and kisses SH_....... delete message

* * *

*NEXT DAY*

          _Sorry I bothered you so late JW_

          _not to worry. why not come over tonite. SH_

          _will do. JW_

* * *

* NEXT MORNING*

          _My behavior last night was terrible. JW_

          _Not at all John SH_

          _I tried to kiss you Sherlock and you pushed me away JW_

          _I was surprised and didn't know what to do. SH_

          _wanted you SH_........ delete message

          _You're not happy with Mary and you were looking for comfort SH_

          _Will you ever let me kiss you JW_....... delete message

          _come back and this time I will kiss SH_.....delete message

* * *

*TWO DAYS LATER*

          _Sherlock, I need to talk to you, its urgent JW_

          _I'll be home waiting. SH_

          _I will always be home for you SH_......delete message

*NEXT DAY*

          _Glad you unburdened yourself. If you need to divorce Mary I will be here for you SH_

          _I love you and not Mary JW_.......delete message

          _I'm glad I can come back to 221. Packing as we text. JW_

* * *

*LATE THAT NIGHT*

          _Sherlock are you awake? I cant sleep JW_

          _Come on down. I'm in the kitchen. SH_

* * *

*EARLY THE NEXT AFTERNOON*

          _Sherlock I will be going to Marys tonight to discuss our divorce. JW_

          _If you need any advice I will be here SH_

          _Your advice on this? I don't think you are the best one for this Sorry. JW_

          _Marry ME John SH_......delete message

* * *

*VERY LATE THAT NIGHT*

          _Coming by cab. It was not that easy. She carried on something fierce. JW_

          _I'll have tea boiling SH_

          _And my arms SH_.......delete message

* * *

*THE NEXT MORNING*

          _I'm at work but have no idea how long. My head is pounding. Too much wine. JW_

          _Do you remember what happened last night? SH_

          _Only part. Oh no, did I do something inappropriate? Did I vomit all over the carpet? JW_

          _If you don't know then let's forget it. SH_

          _No, tell me what I did RIGHT now. I will be thinking and worrying about it all day. JW_

          _You will anyway. You kissed me. SH_

          _Why don't you remember that?_

          _I still feel your lips on mine SH_......delete message

          _I wanted more than kissing SH_......delete message

          _Shit! Sorry about that. JW_

          _Why can't I remember something spectacular like that JW_......delete message

          _Let's discuss this when you get here. SH_

          _John, John, please, I want you SH_......delete message

          _Oh damn, fucked that up.Will you let me kiss you again JW_......delete message

* * *

* THAT AFTERNOON*

          _Coming home. My headache is gone but anxious to be talking about this. JW_

          _Just come. Nothing to be worried about. SH_

          _Don't want to lose you Sherlock JW_

          _John, you are still living here and all is well. SH_

          _I want to kiss those lips, taste your tongue SH_......delete message

          _If you'll let me I'll kiss you and do more JW_......delete message

          _I'm going out for awhile but should be home by the time you get here. SH_

* * *

*LATE THAT NIGHT*

          _Damn, Sherlock, the chocolates were nice. You went out just to get that for me? JW_

          _I am going through with this divorce no matter how hard it is. JW_

          _I wish I could be downstairs in your bed cuddling you JW_...... delete message

          _Why aren't you next to me in my bed SH_......delete message

* * *

*TWO WEEKS LATER AT 2AM*

          _Wow, that was a fun chase through town! JW_

          _Got our man didn't we SH_

          _Wish I could get you SH_...... delete message

          _Wish I could get you JW_...... delete message

*3AM THAT SAME NIGHT*

          _Sherlock, I know you are awake. Can I come down to you? JW_

* * *

*11AM THE NEXT DAY*

          _Sherlock, was it good? Are you... I almost didn't go to work today. Do you want to talk about what happened? JW_

          _John, no need to talk, let's do that more. the sex, I mean. That was amazing. SH_

          _Grin, why didn't we do this a long time ago.JW_

          _There is so much more. I took it easy last night knowing it was new for you. JW_

          _Let's change that tonight okay SH_

          _Damn Sherlock once started I have the feeling you will be insatiable JW_

          _Damn right, John. SH_

* * *

*2AM THAT NIGHT*

          _Sherlock, what am I doing back in my bed? JW_

          _Just a message to let you know. I LOVE you, Sherlock Holmes. JW_

          _And, you, John Watson, I LOVE you more than life itself. SH_

          _What are you waiting for? Come down to my bed. SH_


End file.
